You're My Forever
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: Lucas finally makes his choice, but how do Brooke & Peyton feel about it? Takes place after season 5. BRUCAS!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucas finally makes his choice, but how do Brooke & Peyton feel about it? Takes place after season 5. BRUCAS!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters & am not affiliated with the Mark or the CW in anyway.

Some of the stuff is from show, but most of it is me...this is my first Brucas fic, so I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews always welcome! xo

* * *

><p>"I'm at the airport, I have two tickets to Vegas, do you wanna get married?"<p>

Lucas sat there at the airport, phone in hand, thinking about the call he just made. Smiling to himself, knowing he made the right choice.

He shook his head thinking about the craziness of the past few weeks. He was supposed to be married to Lindsay right now, just getting back from their honeymoon, starting their lives together. But for the first time since she walked away from him, he was glad. She wasn't the girl for him, she never was, she was a stand in. Of course he cared about her, he even loved her, but he was never really in love with her. Deep down he always knew that and she did too. I mean she did read his book.

Then that brings them to Peyton, the girl everyone was so sure he belonged with, everyone including Lindsey. That's where the confusion had set in. He and Peyton made sense, they were friends, they liked the same music and as Brooke would say they were both 'broody.' But that wasn't enough, it had been in high school, but it wasn't anymore. She said that she loved him and she wouldn't give up, but he knew eventually she would move on, she had to. Logically Peyton should be his choice, he was there for her, he saved her. But she wasn't the girl that he went to when he needed someone. She wasn't the girl he could talk to for hours about everything and nothing at the same time. She wasn't the girl who could always make him smile no matter what kind of mood he was in, or turn him on with nothing more than a wink. Most importantly, when he closed his eyes and pictured the one girl he couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life without, it wasn't her.

Haley had told him he needed to listen to his heart. To stop over thinking everything and that's what he was doing. He closed his eyes and imagined what his life would be like married to each women swirling through his mind, but that didn't really work, he was still thinking too hard. So he asked himself who was the one girl he couldn't live without, the one that if he didn't see her face everyday, he didn't know what he would do. This time he told his heart to answer. Closing his eyes again, he cleared his mind until finally his heart had an answer. He saw her face. Her now short brown hair cropping her face, those green eyes that melted his heart, and that dimpled smile that made him weak in the knees. He saw Brooke. Yup, he knew he made the right choice. He just hoped she'd actually show up.

* * *

><p>Brooke was in her house freaking out inside. Her heart beating a million miles a minute, threatening to pound out of her chest. Lucas Scott, the boy she's been in love with pretty much since the day she met him, just called her and asked her to marry him. Granted that wasn't the proposal she had always dreamed about, but he still asked her. But then her brain started working in high gear, bringing her insecurities front and center. Why was he asking her? She knew he's been confused about everything with Peyton and Lindsey, so why her? Why not them?<p>

She paced around her living room for a few minutes before deciding she would ask him that herself. She went up stairs debating on packing a bag. She wasn't actually going to do this, she just wanted to go yell at him. He couldn't keep toying with her emotions; pull her back in, just to push her away again. This wasn't high school and she wasn't going to deal with it. She couldn't.

She drove to the airport thinking about the boy she's always wanted but never really had. Thinking about all the times he's hurt her and how he's broken her heart. All of that fueling her to keep driving, wanting to let him have it. But then thoughts of all the good things started creeping into the front of her mind. His smile, those blue eyes, the way he would rest his hand on her cheek to make her feel better, the way he called her 'pretty girl' that made her heart leap. No matter how hard she tried and wanted to be angry with him, she was actually happy that he had called her. Completely terrified, but still happy.

All negative thoughts about her and Lucas were pushed out of her mind completely when she when walked I to the airport and saw him. Sitting next to the terminal, cell phone in hand, looking worried but hopeful at the same time. She couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her lips. He looked up, seeing her for the first time, relief washing over his face. He stood up and started walking toward her. She walked toward him, her brain screaming at her to yell at him, to make him explain why they were both there, but she couldn't. He pulled her into his arms and she couldn't deny it felt like home. Breathing him in, she felt every part of her relax.

Pulling out if the hug slowly, they stood there for a minute looking at each other. Lucas took her hands in his, smiling down at her. "Hi," he said softly just trying to take her in. How had he not come to this conclusion sooner?

"Hi," she said back shyly, looking at him. The sound of the stewardess breaking them out of their trance.

"You don't have a bag?" He asked knowing Brooke didn't know the meaning of packing light, he expected her to have a few bags. She shook her head and started walking towards the line of people waiting to board the plane. Leaving a slightly confused Lucas a few paces behind her. "Why don't you have any bags?" He asked finally catching up to her.

"Well, I wasn't actually planning on going with you," she said an apologetic smile on her face as she saw the confusion on his. "I was just gonna come here and talk to you, maybe yell...but once I got here, I just..."

"Wait a minute; you came down here to tell at me?"

Brooke shrugged, still smiling. "Kind of, I mean you ambushed me with that call. You had two tickets to Vegas and you wanted to get married? Seriously Lucas, how could not expect me to freak out a little?"

"A little?...I..." he didn't know what to say and just shook his head. This girl would drive him crazy one day, but honestly he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Once they were sitting on the plane, they ordered drinks and Brooke told him she couldn't believe he had them flying coach on a tiny plane. He just laughed to himself as he watched her try to get comfortable in her seat.<p>

"So what changed your mind?" He asked, receiving a confused look from the girl next to him. "Well you're here. You got on the plane and other than criticizing my seating choice you haven't yelled at me."

She stopped what she was doing at first, looking at him, but them shrugged and kept trying to adjust her seat, "I changed my mind."

He could see it, her walls going back up, the open, but brief moment they shared at the airport gone. "Brooke...don't shut me out, ok?" He said taking her hand, "you're here, we're together, that's all that matters to me right now. Please don't push me away."

She looked up at him, seeing the look in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I just...this isn't easy."

He nodded understanding, placing his hand on her cheek, smiling feeling her lean into him. "I know, but our biggest problem has always been honesty right? We need to be honest about how we're feeling and you need to trust me when I tell you that I know I made the right choice calling you. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, but more importantly, you're the girl for me."

Her heart swelled and she couldn't stop the tear that slid down her cheek. He had told her he was the guy for her, more than a few times, but he had never said that she was the girl for him. She didn't know until that moment that was all she's ever wanted to hear. She leaned in slowly, pressing her lips against his, kissing him for the first time in years. It may have been years, but it didn't feel like it. The familiar feeling of them coming together had them both smiling inside. Pulling away slightly she showed her dimples in all their glory and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her again. A small quick kiss, but it made them both smile. He put his arm around her and felt her lean into him as the plane finally took off. All the stress of both of their crazy days slipping away as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lots of fluff and a little cheesy, but I hope you guys like it xo I'd love to know what you think :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the people who have reviewed so far, I'm really glad you seem to be liking this…anyway, enjoy xo

* * *

><p>When they got to Las Vegas, Lucas left the hotel to Brooke. He didn't want to hear her complain about a room being too small or the hotel not being clean enough. She checked them into the Grand, using her designer status to get them one of the best rooms in the place. As they were brought up to their suit, she twirled around the room, then fell onto the bed and smiling, "now this is a room."<p>

Luke smiled watching her, then looked around and stood at the window staring at the view. He could see why this was the city that never sleeps. It was 12:30 am and the streets were full of people. He felt Brooke's arms wrap around him and the slight tension he felt watching the crowds was gone. "So, should we go look for a chapel? I mean it is Vegas, they have to be everywhere right?"

Brooke let go of him and laughed a little, "You think we're actually getting married here? Lucas we are in Las Vegas, that's so Zack and Kelly, except we don't even have our friends here like they did. Besides we just got back together what two hours ago? Now you want to get married?"

"Well to be fair, I wanted to get married when I called you to come to the airport," he said, pulling her back into him. "I know it's a lot, but I love you Brooke. I want to spend my life with you." Looking down she tried to control her emotions. She loved hearing those words come out of his mouth, but that's all they were, words. The fear of this situation, of their relationship, bubbling to the surface again. He tilted her head up so she was looking at him and recognized the look in her eyes. "I know I've hurt you, but it was a long time ago. I've grown up a lot since then and so have you. People who are meant to be always find their way in the end right?" She smiled at the last thing he said and leaned into him, nodding. "We don't have to get married here and not right away. I know you. Brooke Davis loves a big wedding and it would be selfish of me to take that away from you."

She laughed, the sound muffled by his chest. She pulled away a little looking up at him, the fear in her eyes replaced with hope. She was going to enjoy this weekend away with Lucas, they'd deal with all the drama when they got back to Tree Hill. "Ok, well since we're here and actually staying here for a few days, I need to get some clothes."

"I don't think that you'll be needing clothes tonight," he said smiling, tugging at her shirt.

"Oh really?" she said arcing a brow at him, leaning into him slightly, then pulling away, running back into the bedroom. Lucas quickly following behind.

* * *

><p>When Brooke woke up the next morning, it took a minute to register where she was. Then she felt around for Lucas in the bed, but he wasn't there. Sitting up, she pulled the sheet up to her chest, frowning at first, but then gasped at the site in front of her. There were rose petals all over the room, covering the bed, the floor, all of it.<p>

Lucas walked in, surprised to see Brooke awake. "Hey sleepy head, I was hoping the room service would be up before you woke up," he walked over kissing the side of her head, taking a seat next to her.

"What is all this?" she asked looking up at him. She loved that he did all this, but wasn't really sure why.

"Well…" he started, getting up to get something out of his bag. Walking back over to the bed, sitting in front of her, he took her hand in his. "Last night, I went for a little walk. I walked through the city, looked at all the lights, and then I found myself in front of the mini Eiffel tower in the square. Do you remember that night in New York? The night I found out my book was being published and we spent the night on the town. We talked about spending winters in France, and being in front of that mini tower last night, those memories came back. So I decided to go shopping and I got you this," he said handing her a box.

She looked at him a little confused, but smiled seeing the excitement in his eyes. Did he buy her an Eiffel tower charm or something? She didn't really know why else he would have told her that story; that was until she opened the box. Her eyes got big and she looked up at him, feeling tears starting well in her eyes, "Lucas…" she managed to say as she looked back and forth between him and the three carat white gold diamond ring she held in her hand. She had seen the ring he bought for Peyton, the one that Lindsey wore, she had worn it before either of them had even seen it; this ring? Was not it. He got her a new ring, her own ring.

"I know we said we would wait to get married and that's fine, but that doesn't change that fact that I want to marry you Brooke. I do, because I love you and I can't imagine living my life without you." At this point Brooke couldn't help the happy tears that were falling from her eyes, he leaned up and brushed them off her face and kissed her softly on the lips, "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

She laughed a little at the use of her full name, but nodded and whispered a happy, "yes." He picked up the ring from the box and slid it on her finger and then kissed her hand. This felt right, this felt like it was supposed to feel after you proposed to someone. He was so happy and content in this moment; he never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>They laid tangled in each others arms for a few hours. Brooke smiled, looking at the ring on her finger, "do you like it?" Lucas asked in hopeful tone, it pretty much screamed Brooke when he saw it, he just hoped she actually liked it.<p>

"I love it," she said leaning into him, kissing his chest. "And I love even more that I don't have the recycled Lindsey ring, or should I say Peyton ring," she joked.

"It didn't feel right giving you that ring, I sold it at the jewelry store and used the money I got for it to pay for some of your ring," he said pulling her into him closer.

"Ok, we need to leave this room at some point; it's not fair that you got to see more of this place than I did. Besides, we still need to get me some clothes, I didn't pack anything," Brooke told him as she finally got out of bed and headed for the shower before he could argue.

Once she was done getting ready, she through on the jeans she had worn there and his sweatshirt. Grabbing her purse, she walked over to where he was sitting watching tv. "You ready to go?"

"Me? You realize I've been waiting for you to get out of that bathroom for almost an hour right?"

"Yea, yea. Come on, so many shops to see and so little time shop," she laughed as he rolled his eyes and she pulled him out of the room.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of Brooke pulling him in and out of stores, he finally got her to agree to take a break and stop for food. She had heard all about this great restaurant from one of her designers friends from New York and had been dying to try it. So of course, not one able to say no to her, Lucas agreed to go.<p>

He had to admit, the recommendation was a good one, the food here was great. They were about half way through their meal and he couldn't stop smiling. He would laugh at something cute she said and would catch a glimpse of the ring on her finger and feel every part of him warm. "We should see a show while we're here," he suggested, "there's so much to do and we're not even going to put a dent in it."

"That sounds fun, but I don't wanna see any of those old singer people no one cares about anymore. I wanna go to a fun show," she said pulling up a list of shows for tonight. "You know we could always stay here a few more days, there's no rush going back to Tree Hill."

Lucas looked at her confused, why wouldn't Brooke want to go home? He'd think she'd be anxious to get back to all their friends and start planning their wedding. Then he realized why she didn't want to go home. Peyton. Once they got back, they'd have to deal with all the drama they left behind and Peyton was the cause for most of it. He knew that Haley and Nate would be happy for them, maybe a little skeptical of him at first, but happy because the the two of them were. Brooke was worried about Peyton. He took her hand in his, causing her to stop scrolling and look up at him. "It'll be ok. Whatever happens when we go home, it's not gonna change anything." She nodded, trying to stop her emotions from showing on her face, she wasn't doing this now. Seeing the look on her face he knew she didn't want to talk about it, but he was going to push, she had to stop hiding. "Brooke…"

"Lucas, I don't want to talk about this now, ok?"

"You can't keep shutting me out, we're gonna have to talk about Peyton eventually," as soon as the words were out of his mouth he wished he had never said them. If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man right now. Brooke stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. She could feel the tears starting to well. Tears of anger and frustration and fear, she wasn't ready to deal with all of this.

Lucas sat there for a minute needing to get the waiter so he could pay, then quickly caught up to her. She was outside of the restaurant, leaning against the wall, taking breaths trying to calm down. He walked up to her slowly, not wanting to make things worse, "I know that we need to talk about all this, but can't it wait? I just…I would like to enjoy being here with you, without Peyton ruining everything for once." She spoke quietly and looked up at him as she was talking.

He gave her an understanding smile and nod and pulled her into a hug. Wrapping an arm around her, they started to walk down the light filled streets, "come on pretty girl, let's go find a show to see."

* * *

><p>Again, more cheesy fluff lol I hope you guys are liking this so far…there will be drama once they go home, but for now enjoy the fluffy love xo<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year everybody! xo sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I did post a Brucas oneshot "Sick Day" if you guys wanna check it out…anyway, here ya go! :)

* * *

><p>Lucas walked out of the bathroom from his shower, to find Brooke in the shirt he had laid out with his pajama pants. Shaking his head he smiled at her, "didn't you drag me from store to store today so you'd have your own clothes to wear?"<p>

Brooke crawled towards the bottom of the bed where he was standing, she nodded linking her arms around his neck, "yes, but this shirt looks much better on me," she winked, "besides, I like you much better shirtless." Leaning in, she kissed him softly and rested her forehead against his. "I love you."

He smiled, pecking her lips back, "love you too. I'm so glad you came here with me," he said placing his hand on her cheek and brushing hair out of her face.

"Me too," she smiled back, dimples in their full glory.

"Look, I don't wanna be a downer here, but I think we should probably talk about everything before we go home," Luke said kissing her again, feeling her tense a little.

Brooke pulled away slightly, looking down, "do we have to?" She asked looking back up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Taking her hands in his, he sat next to her on the bed, "come on, we need to talk about all of this eventually. But Brooke you have to know matter what happens, I love you. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She nodded trying to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to think about what would happen when they got back to Tree Hill, if she did, she may rethink this whole thing. Not because she didn't love him, she always had. It was because she knew that her best friend also loved him. She had been there for Peyton while she cried over Lucas, while she was confused about her feelings and what to do while he was engaged to Lindsey. Now she was the one engaged to Lucas and had no idea how Peyton would react.

Actually that was a lie, she knew exactly how Peyton would react. They were going to get sucked right back into the love triangle from hell and it would be High School over again. And that's what terrified her. Not the fighting with Peyton, they'd get through that. She was afraid that once again she'd be the one left alone while Lucas rode off into the sunset with Peyton.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head she looked up at the man sitting next to her, the one who had said that he loved her. He proposed to her, she knew it wasn't going to be easy once they got back, but it would work out. He chose her. He wanted to be with her and that's what she had to keep reminding herself.

Wrapping an arm his waist, she pulled him back and they laid there contently holding each other. Brooke running circles over his chest and Lucas playing with the ends of her hair. She snuggled in closer to him, feeling her eyelids getting heavy. They both gave into the tiredness of the day, falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Brooke had decided to call the store to check in with Milli to make sure everything running smoothly at the store after she just picked up and left. She was actually surprised that her assistant hadn't called her the first day that she didn't show up to the store in a frenzy. <em>"Where are you? I was going to call you when you didn't come in, but I figured you were busy. But you haven't been in for a few days and your mom has been calling and I…"<em>

"Milli calm down, I'm coming home today, I'll deal with whatever mess is going on."

_"But, Brooke, what about your new designs? You have a deadline, and…"_

"I will deal with it later. When I come home I will explain everything and then you will get a much needed few days off." She smiled turning off her phone, looking over at Lucas. He was standing in front of the big window of their hotel room, the sun coming in and gently lighting his face. He was currently on his phone trying to explain why he hasn't been home and needs a ride from the airport to his brother. He didn't want to go into detail; he knew that was something for he and Brooke to do together. Just telling his brother their flight time and asking if he or his wife could be there to pick them up.

Sliding his phone into his pocket, he ran a hand through his hair. For the first time since they came to Vegas, he was feeling a bit of the anxiety that Brooke was about going home. He wasn't afraid there would be disapproval or he and Brooke would be in trouble with their, he was just knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people.

He looked up to wear Brooke was sitting on the bed and smiled realizing she had been watching him. Walking towards her, he took her hands in his, "Nate said he'd be there. I didn't really explain anything, I figured we could talk to him and Hales together. How did it go with Milli? Everythng ok in with the store?"

She nodded, "everythings fine. She's freaking out a little and apparently my mother keeps calling, but I can deal with all of that later."

"Your mom is calling the store?" He asked a confused look on his face.

"Apparently. She's not taking the whole being fired thing very well. I guess it's easier for her to call the store and harass Milli, than actually call me. It's fine, I can handle my mom and whatever she decides to throw my way."

Nodding, he kissed her forehead and pulling her up from her spot on the bed, "As much as I hate to leave this place, we have to go."

* * *

><p>Getting off of the plane, Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Smiling at him, she squeezed back and they walked through the terminal, entering Tree Hill airport. She was surprised to see their friends waiting for them at the airport entrance. She knew Luke had called Nathan, but she didn't expect the entire Scott clan to be there. The youngest jumping up and down clearly getting anxious and sick of waiting. That all stopped of course once he saw his favorite aunt and uncle and ran straight to them. "Aunt Brooke! Uncle Luke!"<p>

"Hey buddy," Brooke smiled picking Jamie up as Lucas ruffled his hair with his hand. Nate and Haley walking up behind their son, grabbing their friend's bags. The girls walking a head a little, so they could each get in some gossip time.

"Hey man," Nathan said setting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Nice trip?"

"You could say that," Lucas grinned, watching his fiance walking with his best friend in front of them.

"Look I know now's not the time to talk about it, but whatever happened this weekend, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Nate."

Brooke looked over her shoulder briefly as she heard Haley ask question after question. She expected this from her friend. "So how did this happen? I mean the last I knew he was trying to make up his mind and now…"

"I don't know, it just did," Brooke said smiling at Haley. "He called me asked asked if I wanted to go to Vegas and get married."

"But you didn't right? I mean you wouldn't do that without everyone, you're Brooke Davis, weddings are like…"

"Ok tutormom breathe. No we didn't get married, but he did propose," she answered, her dimples shinning on her face. Haley still not completely sure what happened between her friends, decided to let it go for now. She could see how happy they both were and for now that was enough for her. She could definitely see a girls night and a long conversation with her brother in-law in her near future.

* * *

><p>Saying a thank you and goodbye to his brother and sister in-law, Lucas pulled his sleeping Godson off of Brooke before the two of them got out of the car. Grabbing their stuff out of the trunk, he walked up to the porch of Brooke's house while she unlocked the door.<p>

Placing the bags down on the ground next to them, he began kissing the side of her neck, distracting her from finding the right key on her lanyard. "Stop," she giggled, rolling her neck slightly to try and get him off. Not taking the hint, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing the other side. "Lucas, do you want to get in the house tonight or not?"

Nodding he rested his chin on her shoulder, deciding he could wait a few seconds before showering her neck again. Hearing the click of the door opening, he swooped Brooke up in his arms and carried her in. "Wait, wait, what about our stuff?"

"It can wait," seeing the look on the women in his arms face, he continued, "I'll come back for them ok?" Not giving her a chance to answer, he leaned down and kissed her. Her arms wrapping around his neck, all thoughts of their luggage lost to her. That was, until they heard the sound of someone clearing the throat.

The two pulled apart and Lucas was happy that Brooke slid herself down; because he was sure he would have dropped her. They stood in a bit of shock, not expecting to see the person standing in the kitchen. "Peyton…" Brooke started, but didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready to deal with all of this yet, she wanted to stay in her happy Vegas bubble, but knew she couldn't. Vacation was over.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to give you guys a little more fluff before all the drama sets in. I'd love to know what you guys think :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I appreciate all the reviews, but to everyone worried about Peyton, just breathe & bare with me lol I'm gonna come off first saying I don't like Peyton as a character at all & agree with what a lot of you are saying about her. I am not gonna make her a complete über bitch, but I'm not gonna make her ok with this either. We all know that's out of character. With that said, trust that I'm not gonna do anything too bad. Like I said I don't like Peyton, so she's not gonna get the happy ending here. & remember this is a Brucas fic, so please just trust me & hang in there through the drama. I promise it gets better for our favorite couple, but I wouldn't be staying true to the characters or show if I didn't make them go through it a little bit...as for the person who asked about Brooke's attack, that's something I've been debating, but if I do decide to do it, things won't happen the same way it did on the show.

* * *

><p>How could she have been so stupid, of course Peyton would be here, she lived here. They should have just gone back to Luke's place, but for once she wasn't actually thinking about Peyton. As a result? That's exactly who they had to deal with.<p>

"What's going on?" Peyton asked from her spot in the kitchen, a mix of confusion and hurt on her face.

"Peyton," Brooke repeated trying to find something to say, anything that would explain this without hurting her friend. She walked towards the kitchen, stopping at the other side of the island. "Listen Peyton,"

"No Brooke, what the hell? Is this where you've been all weekend?" She asked cutting off the brunette. "And to think I was actually worried about you," she scoffed looking between her best friend and the man she still loved. "I can't believe you'd do this. Are you trying to get back me for something? You know how I feel about him..."

"This isn't about you Peyton," Brooke replied.

"Then what is it about Brooke? If you're not doing this to hurt me, then why are you?"

"I love him," it was the first time she voiced her feelings for Lucas to her friend since high school. She had always been the one to put her feelings aside, but she couldn't do it anymore.

"You what? Brooke, come on you guys have been over forever. You cried with me about my feelings and now you're doing this to hurt me," Peyton almost yelled, tears threatening to spill fro her eyes.

"It's not to hurt you, i just.."

"Just what Brooke? Can't control yourself? Once a slut always a slut right?"

That was when Lucas knew he had to step in. It wasn't Brooke's fault that he was once again coming between them. It wasn't her fault that Peyton was acting this way either, it was his. "Peyton don't blame Brooke for this ok? You wanna be mad at someone be mad at me," he said walking into the kitchen, standing between the two women. "I will always care about you Peyton, but I love Brooke. I asked her to marry me."

Peyton looked between them, hurt taking over her emotions, tears filling her eyes. She left, walked out the door and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Brooke expected the fight with Peyton to be bad, but she didn't expect her to disappear completely. She wanted to try and talk things out, but Peyton never came home last night. The brunette couldn't really blame her, if things were switched she wouldn't have come home either.<p>

She had spent the morning in her store, trying to organize everything and make up for the time she lost over the weekend. It was now five and she was ready to close the store early. Locking the doors she decided she would start a search for Peyton. Knowing her friend wouldn't want to speak to her, but she needed to work this out.

First stop, Tric. If Peyton wasn't in the club she could always check the office next door. She knew it was the obvious place, but she really hoped the blond would be there. After chatting with Chase at the bar she quickly found out Peyton hadn't stopped in to either.

She then decided to check Peyton's old neighborhood, knowing her friend would take walks through it when she needed to clear her mind. There was no sign of Peyton or her car there either. There was one more place she could check, Brooke made her way to the cemetery.

Walking over to Anna's grave, she didn't find Peyton, but she did take a minute to pay her respects. It had been a long time since she had been here. She used to come with Peyton all the time. Supporting her friend and giving her strength. It was crazy how much the two have been through over the years. Always standing by each either, but some how one boy had always managed to come between them.

Brooke shook her head, clearing away those thoughts as she made her way over to another head stone. _Keith Scott. _She smiled; it had been even longer since she had come to see Keith. She wished that he was here to help Lucas, to watch his daughter grow up, be with Karen, and be there the day her and Lucas get married. She could now feel tears in her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was with them everyday, she knew that, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him and know how much everyone needed him.

* * *

><p>Lucas walked in the door of his brother's house hoping to get some one on one time with his best friend. He continued into the kitchen, finding Haley taking things out of the fridge, getting dinner ready. "Hey Hales."<p>

She looked up and laughed, "Hey trouble. You just missed Peyton, but judging by the conversation we just had, that's probably a good thing," she said continuing to move around the kitchen.

Luke propped himself down on the stool against the island. "What do you want me to say Hales? I'm sorry? She has no right to be upset."

"Lucas, you led her on, she thought the two of you were going to be together and now you're marrying her best friend...Look, I'm not picking sides; I guess I just wanna know how you ended up there."

"You told me to stop running, to listen to my heart. Well I did. I love Brooke, I always have, but I've let other people tell me what I wanted and who I wanted and I lost sight of that."

Haley nodded listening to her friend. She was trying to be supportive, she just wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing before he pushed Peyton away probably for good. She also needed to make sure Brooke wasn't going to end up getting her heart trampled on again, that was something she knew her best friend wouldn't be able to recovery from. "Lucas, you have to be sure this time, you can't do this to Brooke again. Tell her she's the one and then go running off to Peyton. I just…"

"That's not going to happen this time. For the first time in so long I know what I want. I want a life with Brooke. When you told me to listen to my heart and really think about what I wanted, I did. I thought about everything. When I needed someone, i have always gone to Brooke, yes I was there for Peyton, but she came to me. Brooke has always been there for me, no matter what. It's time for me to be there for her. I love her Hales. When I think about the one person I can't live without, it's her. I want to spend the rest of my life with Brooke."

Haley walked around the table, and threw an arm over his shoulder, giving him a half hug. "If this is what you want, I'm in full support. Just don't hurt her again."

He nodded smiling at his long time best friend, he was happy they had her blessing. He also loved the fact that she was so worried about Brooke. The friendship between his best friend and his fiancé had grown so much over the years and it made him smile. How much each cared and looked out for other, when only a few years ago they didn't even speak. "Thanks Hales."

* * *

><p>Walking through the door, Brooke found no sign of Peyton at her house and sighed plopping down on the couch. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. When you get engaged you're supposed to celebrate with your best friend, not fight about it. She picked up her phone and tried calling the blond for the millionth time that day, but just like every other time she tried, she got the voicemail.<p>

"Hey," Brooke heard along with a click of the front door.

"Hey," she replied back, not looking up at the person who had just walked in.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Lucas asked sitting down next to her. Stupid question, he knew what was wrong. Brooke just glared at him, then looked back at a spot on the coffee table, he knew better than to ask her that. "Come on, talk to me," he said taking her hand in his, "I know this situation sucks, but Peyton will come around, you just gotta give her time."

Brooke nodded, looking at him, her face softer; she knew they needed to talk about this. "I knew things would be bad with Peyton, but I didn't expect her to shut me out completely. I mean we've done this, we yell and scream and fight, but at least I know she still cares."

"Well if it makes you feel any better she was at Haley and Nathan's earlier," Lucas said hoping to reassure the brunette on his right. Seeing the confused 'how do you know that' look on her face, he continued, "I stopped over to talk to Hales, she said I just missed her." Pulling his fiancé into his arms, he tried to reassure her, "it's gonna be alright. Look, no matter what happens Brooke, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not gonna let Peyton come between us, you need to trust that."

She nodded against his chest, "I know, I do. I guess after everything we've been through, it's hard not to doubt it."

"But after everything we've been through we're together. People who are meant to be always find their way right?" He asked smiling and squeezing her closer to him. Brooke just closed her eyes and smiled, snuggling into Lucas's chest, feeling relaxed for the first time since they came home.

* * *

><p>I know I made you wait so long and it's not that long of an update, sorry! But I do hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think xo<p> 


End file.
